


Let my love open the door

by KeepGoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary in Training Stiles, M/M, Mates, back into the same routine, derek came back for stiles, derek returns to beacon hills, stiles finds his spark, stiles has a tattoo, the loft is still there, these two idiots wait too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No you fucking IDIOT. I’m mad because you FUCKING left. We could have been together ALL THIS TIME, but instead you fucking ran off with your tail between your legs while you FUCKED BRAEDEN BETWEEN HERS.” </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Yeah, the ground definitely shook that time. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let my love open the door

Derek expected things to be different when he came back to Beacon Hills.

He expected A LOT of things to be different. He expected Scott to be even more of an Alpha then he was when he left; stronger, wiser, more confident and determined. 

He expected Liam, the newest beta, to be more in tune with his wolf. Able to control his shift and his knowledge of his strengths and weaknesses defined thanks to his Alpha. 

He expected Lydia to know her history as a banshee. Where she came from, who she inherited it from. Maybe even have tapped into her powers more; learning the signs of things to come. 

He expected Chris Argent to be back with a vengeance. Protecting those who cannot protect themselves with the help of Scott and his pack. He expected that alliance to be carved in stone by now. The healing of Allison’s death, for the both of them, due to the coming together of forces and of forgiveness on both sides. 

He expected Peter to still be in an air tight cell at Eichen house, under strong lock and key, with no hope of escape. 

Derek expected a lot of things to be different when he returned to Beacon Hills. But he didn’t expect this. 

As he approaches the preserve he immediately hears the erratic heartbeat, the heavy breathing and the hum of hyperness vibrating off skin. 

He guesses some things don’t change. 

But what he didn’t expect was the sunlight hitting pale skin. Pale skin now tattooed with an elaborate Druid protection symbol climbing up around and sideways across said skin. Long hair, hitting the back of a pale neck, reaching down just out of reach of the top of the symbol as if it’s reaching up toward the base of the skull. 

His back is to Derek. But Derek can see him hunched over a spell book, one he is sure was obtained from Deaton, and a low whistle escaping through moist full lips.  
Derek can hear other heartbeats in the distance. Distinct werewolf heartbeats. He knows Scott’s. That one is the strongest. The other Derek assumes is Liam’s. 

But that’s not what is disturbing. 

It’s Stiles. Fucking Stiles with a god damn tattoo on his back. Sitting in the sun, reading a fucking magic book, next to a pile of ruins where his fucking family’s house used to be before he had a demolition crew come and tear it to the ground when he decided to return to Beacon Hills. 

It was time. 

Time to move on. Time to rebuild. 

Derek winces when a large piece of wood snaps underneath his boot. Stiles’ back straightens a little from its hunched position over his book, and turns his head slightly to the right. A smile forms over his full lips. 

“When you did…why did you…what does that…?” Derek sighs, unable to form the correct questions he wants to ask the newly turned adult.  
Stiles just continues to smile, never turning all the way around to face the former Alpha. 

“Hey, sour wolf.” He finally whispers. 

 

****

Derek sits with on a blanket of debris mixed with dirt, new summer grass, burnt wood and ash next to Stiles. He has his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms hanging loosely around his knees. Stiles sits Indian style, flipping a page ever now and then in the heavy book in front of him on the ground. 

Neither of them have said a word since Derek sat down. Derek glances over every now and then at the book Stiles is so engrossed in feeling lost and a little guilty for not being around the past year when it seems like so much has changed. 

“It’s been a while.” Stiles finally states the obvious.

Derek grunts, shifting his position a bit. Stiles glances at him. “How’s Braeden?”

Derek shrugs. “Wouldn’t know. We split ways a month after I left.”

“Oh.” Stiles frowns then smirks. “She couldn’t handle your sour-wolfness, huh?”

Derek glares. “No. She got an offer she couldn’t pass up.”

“Hunting gig?”

Something like that.” Derek mutters. He doesn’t want to talk about Braeden. He wants to know what’s been going on the past year.

“Well,” Stiles clears his throat, closes the book and stretching his arms out above his head. “Some things are the same. Scott’s still all powerful true alpha. Liam is doing well as a beta. Lydia is still a screamer and Kira still kicks sword flailing ass.” 

“Mmm.” Derek nods. 

“But on the other hand, everything’s different. I finally got my spark. And its powerful as shit, let me tell you.” Stiles wiggles his eye brows at Derek, holds his right palm outright and a small flame ignites on the skin. Derek flinches.

“Oh. Fuck. Fire. Sorry, Der.” The flame goes out with a crack as ice forms in his palm. 

Derek’s eyes widen. 

Stiles smiles. “Pretty sweet, right?”

That’s one word for it. 

“So anyways, yeah. All magic and shit now. Deaton’s been training me to be Scott’s emissary. He’s not _‘going to be around forever’_ as he puts it.” Derek watches Stiles long fingers make quotation marks in the air. 

“What about college?” 

Stiles shrugs. “I’ll probably just become a deputy.”

“NO.” Derek barks. “You…you’ve always said you don’t want to work for your dad. You had plans!” 

Stiles looks at him, surprised. “Well, things change, Derek. You probably thought you’d always be an Alpha. But now you’re not. Things change.”

Derek growls low in his chest.

“Settle down, sour wolf. No judgment here.” Stiles puts his hands up in surrender. 

Silence falls over them again. It’s a while before Stiles speaks again. 

“So, did you miss me?”

*****

Truth is Derek did miss him. It’s the reason he’s back. He could have stayed away. He could have continued to travel, finally putting a dent in the inheritance money he hadn’t touched. But something drew Derek back to Beacon Hills. A spark. A flame. 

Stiles. 

And so the routine begins again. Stiles plopping himself into the loft whenever he feels like it. Complaining of the lack of TV and snacks for when he just needs some time away. Doing homework and research at Derek’s table, the dark lines of his tattoo climbing up and out of his shirt on his back as he hunches over Trigonometry of the latest big bad in Beacon Hills. 

Scott begins to come around more often than before as well. Liam and Kira in toe; apprehensive at first but then settling into their own skin and getting under Derek’s in the calmest of ways. 

And Lydia, her high heels making loud noises on his concrete floors and flipping her hair and rolling her eyes at everything. Even she managed to crawl into his heart. 

Derek cares about them. He always had. 

And he cares for Stiles. It’s the first time since he lost Laura that he actually trusts someone. He trusts Stiles so much in fact, one Tuesday afternoon, when Stiles barrels himself into the loft, throwing his book bag down loud onto the long wooden table he usually works at, he finds a single silver key in the middle of it. He looks at Derek, eyes soft, as he turns the key over gently in his long fingers. 

“Just in case I’m out of town and you just need…you know.” Derek shrugs. 

Stiles beams. “Thanks, Sour wolf.”

****

“So,” Stiles mumbles through a mouthful of Doritos. “You never told me why you’re back. “

It’s been 5 months since his return, and now, on a normal Saturday afternoon while Stiles watches SpongeBob and eats all Derek’s food, he decides to ask the question that’s been on everyone’s lips since Derek strolled back into town. 

Derek’s been dreading this day because honestly, he doesn’t have an answer that won’t cause a hurricane of destruction. Now that everything is just falling into place.

“It was time.” Derek shrugs. “I did some traveling. Took some time to understand control the evolved wolf inside me. Figured…this is home after all. Why not come back?”

Stiles eyes him, a smirk on his lips. “Uh huh.”

“What?” Derek frowns. 

“You know,” Stiles wipes his hands on his jeans and throws the empty bag of chips on the coffee table in front of him. “I’m no werewolf with all the special hearing and senses and shit but I...there’s…vibrations I’ve learned to feel about people. And you, my dear Sour wolf, are not telling me the whole truth.” He pauses. “I thought we were past all this.”

Derek swallows. “It’s…complicated.”

“Oh, right. Cause my life is just ABC, 123 all the freaking time!” Stiles flails his hands. “Come on. Out with it.”

It’s now or never. If even Stiles doesn’t completely understand, he will still…understand. Its how Stiles is. He takes in everyone around him; makes them feel warm and safe.

“I…” Derek groans, wiping his hand down his face, hard. “I think I was drawn back here.”

Stiles eyes widen and sparkle with intrigue. “What? Like the nemeton or something?”

“No.” Derek shakes his head. “Ever since I became a Beta again, my wolf has been searching for a place to…belong.”

“For an Alpha.” Stiles states matter-of-factly.

“Something like that. More like…an anchor.”

A small _‘oh’_ forms on Stiles lips. 

“And that’s why I left. I mean after I evolved, my old anchor was gone. I wasn’t angry anymore.” Derek explains. Stiles nods, trying to follow. 

“So I searched. But no matter where I went, I knew deep down what the answer was. What my anchor has always been. It wasn’t anger. It was…”

“Love.” Stiles whispers.

Derek nods.

“What happened with Braeden?”

Derek’s eyes slide shut. “I couldn’t give her what she wanted.”

“Which was?”

Derek’s eyes reopen, Stiles’ honey brown color slicing through him. “Me.”

“But you two were like hot and heavy.” Stiles reminds them both. 

“That’s sex, Stiles. There’s a difference. That wasn’t love. And Braeden thought I would eventually love her. That we would be like Bonnie and Clyde but the good guys. Running all over the country, protecting Supernatural beings. Hit men for hire.” Derek shakes his head, letting out a small laugh. “But, things aren’t always that easy.”

“Ok, but I mean is it LOVE cause your family was here or…I just…” Stiles is trying to figure it out. Derek can practically see the hamsters going a mile a minute inside Stiles brain. But Stiles is too…innocent, even after all he’s been through, to understand what Derek is really saying. So Derek takes a deep breath and waits for the hurricane. 

“It’s you, Stiles. I came back for you.”

****

Stiles is still pacing. It’s been nearly 20 minutes and Stiles is just pacing all around the loft as Derek stands in the same exact spot he’s been in since his declaration as if he is super glued there. But he never takes his eyes off Stiles. He’s watching him carefully, waiting for the panic attack, or anger or ANYTHING for Stiles to exhume. 

But all Derek is getting is pacing. And an erratic heartbeat. 

“Do you want some water or…” Derek begins. 

Stiles stops, eyes blaring silver and Derek swears the ground just shook underneath his feet. “Don’t.”

“I know you’re mad, Stiles. And I don’t expect anything from you. But you asked and we’re trying this new thing of not keeping stuff from each other and the pack so…”

“You think I’m MAD because you LOVE me?” Stiles screams. 

Derek just nods gently.

“No you fucking IDIOT. I’m mad because you FUCKING left. We could have been together ALL THIS TIME, but instead you fucking ran off with your tail between your legs while you FUCKED BRAEDEN BETWEEN HERS.” Yeah, the ground definitely shook that time. 

“You were too young.” Derek states the obvious. Stiles groans. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m 18 now, Derek. Is that what you were waiting for? For me to be legal?” 

“No. I wasn’t waiting for anything. I never thought you’d want me. I never thought this could be anything more than what’s it’s been for years. Us fighting, working together. You tolerating me because of Scott.” Derek explains, inching closer to Stiles as he speaks. 

“Tolerating you? Really, Derek? You think I tolerated you all these years? No, you fucking asshole, I didn’t tolerate you. I fucking loved you. I wanted you around because you’re all I ever thought about. After I fell out of love with Lydia I always wondered why that happened. She was it for me man, you know? I had a 10 year plan. But then one day, I looked at her and that feeling just wasn’t there anymore. And I thought it was just because we had become such good friends. Then Malia came along. And I was helping her, you know? She needed me and it felt good. And when I was with her, it was nice, but there was this SCREAMING in the back of my brain every time I kissed her or held her hand saying _**‘you’re with the WRONG HALE.’**_ And all the while you were around, jumping from one crazy bitch to the next. But then I saw you and Braeden together and it just…made sense. You and I we never would have made sense like that. So every feeling I had I just stuffed away. Cause there was no way in hell Derek Hale would want to be with me.” Stiles sighs, out of breath. 

“I wanted you. From that first second in the woods.” Derek whispers. 

“This is private property.” Stiles practically moans, finally breaking the distance between them. He’s so close to Derek he can smell the Cool Ranch Doritos on his breath. 

There was nothing left to say after that. There were no more words to explain themselves. Derek could apologize forever for leaving, but honestly what would be the point now? It was done. But he came back. He came back for this. 

To feel Stiles this close to him. To know that this is where he is meant to be. 

Derek doesn’t move. He just keeps his eyes locked with Stiles’ as honey brown wash over the features on his face. 

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Stiles whimpers. Derek can feel the need radiating from him. He wonders with Stiles new found magic if he can feel it too. 

Derek swallows, shaking his head. “No.” He can feel long fingers wrap around his wrist which is glued to his side. 

“When are you gonna see what I see? When are you gonna know how fucking perfect you are? That your flaws make you that much more perfect to me. For me?” Stiles leans in, his top lip whispering over Derek’s bottom. “A werewolf and an emissary. Quite poetic, don’t you think?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Stiles smiles against his chin, leaving a soft feather of a kiss on it. “No, I guess not. But our story will be the best.”

Derek can’t help but smile. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because it’s us, Sour wolf. It’s always been us.”

****

Derek knew things would be different when he came back to Beacon Hills. 

But he never expected to get everything he wanted when he returned. 

1 year after Derek’s return to Beacon Hills, Isaac shows up a few months after Stiles moves into the loft, duffle bag in hand, Derek gives Stiles a look and he just smiles, wrapping his arm around Issac’s shoulders, maneuvering him toward a room upstairs. 

“Welcome back, Isaac. Nice scarf. Is it new?”

After that, Derek and Stiles start to host pack meetings at the loft. And holidays where Chris Argent attends along with Sheriff Stilinkski and Ms. Mccall. 

4 years after Derek’s return to Beacon Hills, Deaton finally ‘retires’ leaving Scott with a new Doctor at the Vet, but Scott still pretty much in charge. In his wake, he leaves Stiles in charge of the Werewolves. 

5 years after Derek’s return to Beacon Hills Derek and Stiles have a mating ritual alongside Scott and Isaac, which surprises no one. Isaac moves out of the loft and in with Scott, whom inherited his house from his mother when Melissa moved in with the Sheriff just one year prior. 

That same year they said goodbye to Lydia as she finally moved out of Beacon Hills to London to advance her studies in Molecular biology and even thought she’d never admit it, to find Jackson. 

6 years after Derek returns to Beacon Hills, Stiles complains the loft is too quiet. So Kira offers to surrogate and 7 years after Derek’s return to Beacon Hills, the loft is never quiet again due to a baby girl werewolf that they name Clatalia. Or Tay for short. 

One night 9 years after Derek’s return to Beacon Hills, he turns his head to look at the two sleeping faces curled up in his bed next to him. One of his mate, moles still dotted over pale skin, and one of their daughter, with curly dark hair and hazel eyes; a mixture of both her father's. Their breathing is in unison, calming Derek in ways he never thought possible. 

All the pain, all the struggle, all the running he did, led him right here to this moment. To his anchor. 

Love.


End file.
